People's Republic of Dorvik
Dorvik is a country at the northern end of the continent of Artania. Geography Dorvik is located between coordinates 47 and 58 North, and 16 and 47 West. It consists of five regions, by population: Kordusia, Dorvan, Largonia, Miktar, Mothar. Human Geography Bay. Haldor is on the right, Kordaw on the left]] In northern Atria lies the county of Kordusia, the most populous county in Dorvik. Along the northern and western coasts are several rapidly-expanding cities which are growing towards eachother in what has been called the Kordusia Coastal Conurbation. Kordusia's position means it is a major point for trade in northern Artania. To the south lie two counties, Largonia on the west coast and Miktar on the east. Largonia's coast is a favorite Dorvish holiday destination. Miktar is more rural and isolated, and the lack of favorable currents offshore means it has not become a major location for trade. To the west lie the two island provinces, Mothar and Dorvan. Due to cold currents from the arctic meeting warm water from Largonia, Mothar is foggy and a good source of fish stocks. To the south across the Neptune Straits, Dorvan's two islands are the location of the capital, Fairfax, and are very fertile. Mountains Dorvik does not have any major mountains. There is a chain of hills running up the "backbone" of Atria. The interior of Atria and Mothar is rocky and forested, but not mountainous, and the interior of Largonia and Miktar are the site of some caves (see Nia). There are no known volcanos in Dorvik. Rivers and Lakes Dorvik has numerous small rivers and lakes, but few of them are large enough to note. In Atria, most rivers are small and non-navigable, but in the southern parts of Largonia and Miktar there are a few leading into the interior. In Mothar, a number of marshy creeks flow from the centre of the island to the sea. On the north island of Dorvan, the Vinisk river provides irrigation and nutrients to the fertile centre, while the south island has a few small rivers. Climate Dorvik is one of the coldest countries in Terra, but it still has much variation. Mothar is cool and foggy, with relatively stable temperature. Kordusia is temperate but windy. Miktar is the coldest province, and smow is common there from November through March. Largonia is temperate, and has mild temperatures year-round, which has allowed it to become the tourist destination of Dorvik. Dorvan is relatively temperate and very rainy. Ecology Flora Inland, pines and conifers mix with deciduous trees like maple and oak. In Mothar, bogs and peat are common, especially in the south. Atria's coasts have more deciduous trees, and in Largonia palms can be seen due to the warmer climate. One thing you will notice when visiting Dorvik is the low numbers of flowers. While lupine and some fruit-flowers can be seen in some areas, flowering plants are not very common; the cut flower industry is practically nonexistant. Fauna ]] The national bird is the Lesser Spotted Kwonmbongo Bird, which lives in forested areas of Atria and Dorvan. It used to also live in small pockets of Mothar, but due to foresting, it has gone extinct there. Also inhabiting southern Dorvik is the Greater Spotted Kwonmbongo Bird, which migrates south to central Artania during winter and can only be seen in Dorvik from June through September. The area around Mothar is a major location for fish like tuna and trout. These fish stocks extend all the way to Dorvan and Kordusia, but fish are not plentiful in Miktar. Forest creatures inhabit inland areas of Dorvik. Brown bears and deer are common, raccoons less so. History Early History The earliest human remains in Dorvik were found in Nia caves, and date to approximately year 50. All three major tribes in Dorvik pre-500 are thought to have originated from a common ancestor in Largonia around this time, who may have come from Aloria or Kirlawa. The most notable and powerful of these was the Dorvin, who inhabited the northern tip of Atria (The regions of Kordusia, Largonia and Miktar). The Dorvin lived in fairly advanced dwellings made from stone and were very communal people, villages found around this period are larger in area than most others on Terra. The outer lying islands of Dorvan and Mothar were also colonised by 2 respective major tribes. The Lormans were a tribe localised around the Dorvan Region who first appeared there around 178 and are believed to have originated from Largonia. Mothar was home to the Mothin tribe, who were very similar to the Lormans. These tribes advanced steadily inventing such marvels as the printing press, gun powder, the ballista and the worlds first flushing toilet system amongst many other things. 300 Years War The first conflict between the Dorvik tribes came in 767 when the seafaring Mothins sent 20 ships containing 3,000 men to invade Dorvan. The invasion attempt was not succsessful, however, becuase The Lorman High Commander Svenson the Great had ordered troops in Vinisk harbour to use shields to direct sunlight against the Mothin Ships, burning their wooden frame and drowning the troops. This incident sparked the 300 years war between the Mothin and Lorman; this however was little more than a few skirmishes and a political war. In 932 the Lorman High Commander, Gronad the Bear was poisoned by his wife, Annabelle of Vinisk. It turned out that Annabelle of Vinisk was actually Annabelle of Mothar, a spy sent to kill the Lorman leader. Annabelle is now referred to as Annabelle the Betrayer. She was beheaded at behest of the Lorman court. Kingdom of Dorvik ]] While the high political intrigue of the Lorman and Mothin developed, life on the mainland passed relitavely peacefully with only a few skirmishes with Alorian tribes. Great cities such as Paddock blossomed and in 1063 the area inhabited by the Dorvin had its borders officially legitimised. It became the Kingdom of Dorvik under the leadership of King Egbert I (The Mighty Uniter). Throughout the 12th, 13th and 14th centuries The Kingdom of Dorvik advanced technologically, economically, socially and politically at a great rate. In 1326 Christianity was adopted as the official religion of the Kingdom, and, as a result, an intense period of religous conflict arose, with the newly empowered clergy ruthlessly executing followers of Druid belief. This period was ended by a plague in the 1390s, which hit the religious base of Kordusia very hard and made Miktar become an important religious centre. Second Lorman-Mothin War 1063 marked the end of the 300 years war. Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave met with Mothin Grand Emperor Rankin VI on a boat in the Neptune Straits. They signed the Neptune Accord, which suspended hostilities between the two tribes. However, when Grand Emporer Rankin VI offered Lorman High Commander Edwin the Brave his daughter Annabelle II's hand in marriage, he was promptly met with a swift blow to the head which knocked him over board killing him. Edwin was then slain by Duke Trilby of North Mothar and so began the War of Revenge or the War of Imperial Conquest (depending on where you came from). In 1389 the Lorman tribes held the Council of Fairfax which set out to further unite their peoples. It was declared by Lorman High Commander Selkath the Unifier after the meeting that their island would be known as the United Isle of Dorvan (named after the Lorman God of Unity). 1389 also marked the end of the War of Revenge or War of Imperial Conquest (Depending on where you came from) with the Dorvan High Commander Selkath the Unifier marrying Grand Princess Lydia of Mothar. History, 1400-2000 Needs to be written, possibly based off of this. Demographics Ethnicity There are several demographic ideas in Dorvik. In general, it is thought that the people of both Atria and Dorvan, and possibly Mothar, are all descended from a common ancestor in Largonia about year 0. This ancestor may be related to the people of Aloria or Kirlawa. However, the people of Mothar may not be descended from this ancestor, and may instead have come to their homeland across the sea, either from Dovani or Davostan. The idea that the Mothin were descended from Largonians is central to the "Nation of Dorvik" ideas put forward by Lord Alexander Piso. He believed that Dorvik was a superior nation due to their genetic heritage. However, modern ideas that the Mothin are non-Largonian has put a damper on his followers. In modern times, immigrants have entered the area of Dorvik; however, thay do not make up a large part of the population. Religion ]] See Also: Druid, Episcopal Church Originally, Dorvish people followed various branched of Druid belief, but this was exterminated by the import of Christianity. Due to the secular nature of Dorvish society, religion is hard to judge there. About 80% of the population identify themselves as Protestant, and about half of these are Episcopalian. However, many people who self-dentify as protestant do not regularly attend church, and only register as Protestant in order to receive benifits like marriage in a church. Protestantism is strongest in the south of the country, especially Miktar and Dorvan, and in rural areas. Other religions, like Catholicism and Buddhism have been on the increase, but still form only a tiny minority. Language See Also Lormann Originally, the different tribes of Dorvik each had their own language, but these languages have largely died out. Atrian disappeared soon after the import of Christianity, due to its associations with heathenry. It was replaced by English brought by missionaries to Kordusia. It was never written, and there is no known record of this language. Mothin also died out after Mothar was united with Dorvan. It appears to have been somewhat related to Atrian, but with many loanwords from some unknown language. It has been speculated that this language is the Welsh spoken in Dranland and Gishoto; however, this will probably remain a mystery forever, as Mothin was never written down. Lormann is the only native language surviving, but it is making a comeback since being designated an official language. It did not suffer the same fate as Atrian when Christian missionaries arrived because they arrived later, after the language had already been written. Also, Lormann did not have the Druid connotations of Atrian. In modern times, some dialectization has occured to the English spoken in different parts of Dorvik. In Dorvan and Mothar, young people have taken up blending Lormann with English to form "Lormish". Also, because of its isolation, Miktar has long spoken English with a heavy accent, putting emphasis on "K"s, thickening "H"s and silencing some sounds, like "L". (For example, the phrase "Half of Miktar" would be pronounced "Khalhf off Mikktah".) However, this accent is being lessened due to modern communications. Culture Dorvish customs are largely Christian-based and are not very unique. Marriage is normally traditional, either in a church or a court. Hospitality varies from region to region, with people from Dorvan famous for their generous hospitality while those from Miktar are known for their cold reception to guests. Lifestyle Rural Rural life, as in Miktar or Mothar, tends to be simple. Regular church attendance is not as common, as there may be a long distance to the nearest church. Agriculture is common, and gardening is a favorite pasttime. Urban Urban culture has developed greatly in recent years. As opposed to most countries, women tend to be the cultural leaders. There is a very strong youth culture conducted in Lormish, a mixture of Lormann and English. Visual Art ]] ]] Visual art in Dorvik is not very developed. Painting is uncommon. The nation has a strong history of sculpture, with sculptors like Kirso famous for their creations made of wood and metals. Folk art is by far the most common form of visual art in Dorvik. Small carved creatures made of wood were originally worn as Druid amulets, but are now used for aesthetic purposes. In Mothar, many artists create small objects as a side-job or hobby, and may sell these in street markets in Dargun from whence they are exported. Literature Spoken war and love poetry were a common form of art in Dorvan and Mothar, but most Mothar spoken poetry was lost with the vanishing of their language. In recent times, some of these poems have been set to music in Lormann. Some of the most popular literature in Dorvik is foreign. The most popular work sold is Kerolaend by Almad Yalzhengo, translated from Valruzian, followed by the Bible. Probably Dorvik's most famous novelist is Boen Gujonsson (2234-2330), an important Kordusian novelist and Socialist, known for his historical novels set in rural Kordusia and for his essays on self-portraiture. The leader of Dorvik's political writers is Makira C. Kirim; her political books include Cruelty and Silence, a famous critique of the Dorvish left, for which she has been criticised by Mr. Gujonsson. Entertainment Music Dorvik's national anthem is Beloved Homeland, Dorvik. Folk Music Dorvik's folk music is very distinct. Important instruments include the pipes, a set of small pipes attatched to one another with holes which can be pressed to change tone, and small drums carried in one arm and played with the opposite hand. Classical , Dorvik's most famous composer]] , another Dorvish composer]] After Dorvik was united, classical music took root and is still played in several concert halls in large cities. Classical artists like Vorm and Morsit composed long pieces for the piano with small amounts of accompaniment from other instruments. Probably the most famous Dorvish classical song is Vorm's Fourth Symphony for Piano, Tuba and Triangle. Contemporary Singing has never been very popular in Dorvik, but it has recently taken hold. Short songs with strong beats are the most popular currently. The most popular musician is Haldor's Lae Greid, most known for his songs Hanna and On My Own. Also, there has been a recent craze for music in Lormann; this music tends to be more focused on lyrics and less on tune than those in English. Current music is played by KEV, Dorvik's most popular DJ, from Dargun. Film Film took off in Dorvik in the 2100s, and movie theatres are common. In recent years, "Lollyvirm", or Lormann-language film, has taken off, and there is a major film district in southern Fairfax. Broadcast Media There are 2496 radio stations in Dorvik*. Of these stations, most are in loose affiliations which use the same trademarks but are not united companies. The exception is Radio Free Dorvik, the founding group in Radio Free Terra, which also broadcasts in places like Kirlawa and Hobrazia. RFT also "subcontracts" some of its shows to other networks. There is a large independent-radio movement, and independent "community stations" can be heard across Dorvik. * *However, after the 2339 passage of legislation banning non-government radio, the number of stations has dropped from 2496 to just 50. Also, Radio Free Terra's broadcasts were suspended, and RFT headquarters were moved to Davostan. There are also 618 television stations in Dorvik. Of these, 520 are cable "stations", which must be registered by county; this means there are 104 cable networks, most of which are owned by one of the large broadcasters. The remaining 98 stations are broadcast stations, and can be received without cable service. There are several broadcast networks: *There are two national television networks, TVDorvik in English and LVDorvik in Lormann. They have 27 affiliates each. *National Broadcasting (NB), the largest, is only in English and has stations in all towns of notbale size. It has 22 affiliates. *Dorvik Broadcasting (DB) is the centre of a large entertainment empire and boradcasts only in English. It has 20 affiliates. *Lormann Meda is the largest Lormann-language network, and broadcasts across Dorvik, with 16 affiliates. It is notable for carrying Lormann-language soap operas, first popularized by Kananuvu's Joan Kirim. *Vilorm is the second Lormann-language broadcaster, but it is confined to Dorvan and Mothar. It has 6 broadcast stations. *There are also 7 independent stations, although these are largely confined to large cities. Sport By far the most popular sport in Dorvik is Ice Skating Badminton. It is played on an oval-shaped rink divided by a net, with each side trying to hit a "Kwon" across to land on the other team's court. The game is scored both based on number of "lands", or points scored, and on style - jumps and twirls gain extra points, especially if they result in a "land". Many young people play a more intense version in which style is not counted. The game can be played outdors on lakes or ponds in the winter and in skating rinks in the summer. There is also a doubles version that is gaining popularity. The best Ice Skating Badminton team in Dorvik is the Haldor Falcons. Cuisine cheese]] For many years, bread and other grain products have been the staple of Dorvish cooking. Fish normally provides the primary protein. Dairy is also very popular, and Dorvan is famous for its many exquisite cheeses. Root crops like beets (originally brought from Endralon) and potatoes and green vegetables like kale (a major ingredient in Piso Soup) round out the typical diet. In poorer households, food is normally prepared simply, by broiling or baking. In more middle-class homes, food is cooked in fruit oils, like apple oil. ]] Although wine and beer are rare and do not ferment well in Dorvik's climate, hard alcohol like cider is popular. Apple and Maple based spirits are popular in winter, as they are very calorie-intense. Many food luxuries, like chocolate, and even some more common foods like corn must be imported due to the cold climate and short growing season. Economy Dorvik's GDP is 1,195,384,785,096 DDO, and its GDP per capita is 14,547 DDO. Of the GDP, just under 10% is government and 14.5% is investment. The currency is the Dorvikian Dolgar. Agriculture Certain parts of Dorvik are noted for their food products. Atria does not export large amounts of food to other parts of Dorvik, but it does grow many root crops like beets. Dorvan is often considered the breadbasket of Dorvik, and produces the large part of the nation's bread and dairy products. Although not known for agriculture, Mothar has a thriving fishing industry, that provides fish not just to Dorvik but to other nations in the area as well, like Kirlawa. (Fish is not easily exported further afield, as it tends to go rotten.) Education Dorvik has several notable universities, like the University of Fairfax, and some important two-year colleges, like Kananuvu College. Haldor University is home to the Hebb-Olding Institute, Dorvik's leader in psychology studies. Manufacturing & Heavy Industry Textiles Commercial textile manufacturing is almost nonexistant in Dorvik; most clothing is imported, and the rest is handmade, especially in poor rural areas. Clothing design is also uncommon, and many clothing-design students study abroad and do not return to Dorvik. Raw Materials 's interior]] Dorvik is fortunate enough to sit on a large iron-rich continental shield. Iron is most prevalent in southern Dorvik (e.g. Vinisk and Miktar have major mining plants run by such companies as RRX, VPJ and First Mines) However, mining tends to be more damaging to the environment than other industries. Recently a large network of caves was found in inland Miktar which appeared to have a large quantity of opal in it. However, as this area is heavily forested and not easily accessible, the caves have not been explored fully, and the extent of the opal source is unknown. Heavy Industry ]] Steelworking and appliance manufacturing are big industries, having grown out of the old blacksmithing trade common in Dorvik. There is only one major car manufacturer, Vorke, which is most famous for its station wagons. Probably the biggest heavy industry corporation is TXJ Inc., most known for their Spinzone brand of washing mashines. Topso is an important chemical company, and is Artania's largest producer of Ammonia. Meanwhile, HOB TECH is the leader in such areas as microchips, TVs, VCRs, and computers. Services Retail Dorvik has a strong retail sector, based in commercial districts of cities like Fairfax and Langton. In more rural areas, retail is not very common, and individual communities are more self-sufficent. Big-box retailers like First Supermarkets, tend to be popular only in Kordusia; smaller ones, like First express, are common in Dorvan. Kananuvu is the location of Minamikai Mall, longest strip mall in Dorvik. Telecoms Dorvik has a strong telephone industry, which also controls internet service. Mobile service is mostly controlled by First Mobile of Hobrazia, with other, smaller carriers in each county. The internet country code is .dk. Tourism . The boat in the background was made locally]] Resorts are common in Largonia, as are related services like airlines and boat sales. In fact, the boating industry is a big part of Largonia's economy, and high-quality boats are produced in small towns along the coast. Transportation By Air Dorvik has three main airlines: *National Dorvik Airlines (NDA) is older and larger. It serves all of Dorvik, but is based most in Dorvan and northern Atria. It was nationalised under the Communists, but has since been reprivatised. It has taken a hit in profits and market share in recent years due to competition from low-cost carriers. *DorvikAir serves all of Dorvik, but is primarily used to bring vacationers from around Dorvik to the resorts of Largonia. It is most notable for its extensive Lormann-language service, and has consequently been making headway in Dorvan. *JetGreen is the only major low-cost carrier in Dorvik. It was formed from the merger of three smaller airlines: Jet, which was a rock-bottom-cost-carrier, and provided most of the planes to the new company (it was notorious for its lack of leg room); Green-Rainbow Airways, an ariline that used whatever means possible to make itself environmentally-friendly, and charged high prices in order to buy pollution credits; and Air Dargun, a small charter carrier that served routes from Dargun International Airport to the rest of Dorvik. All major cities and some towns have airports. There are five international airports (in Langton, Kordaw, Fairfax, Dargun, and Paddock) and a number of smaller domestic ones. Smaller towns often have a small, unpaved runway. There are also several heliports, normally associated with the emergency-services system. By Rail ]] Rail travel, while never having a major market share, is a popular tourist activity. Scenic train rides through the inland of Miktar or Kordusia are often a cheaper alternative to a stay at a Largonian resort. There is also a small train service in Dorvan, run by First Transport. By Water Ferry services are commmon around Dorvik, and are the primary link of the two sides of Fairfax; PF Ferries serves short hops in Kordusia. Longer ferry rides are available between the two islands and the mainland. They normally cost about the same as a mid-to-low priced airline ticket on the same route, but have the added bonus of being able to bring a car. By Road Dorvik has an extensive road network, although patches in rural areas can be poorly maintained. Always bring an up-to-date road map. Notice that all signs are written in English and Lormann: in Dorvan, Lormann is the same size above English, whereas in the other provinces, it is below and smaller, significantly so in Miktar and southern Kordusia. Buses are available in Dorvan. Government Senate Seats & Active Parties The active political parties fall into a general spectrum: *The entire left is controlled by the Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity. The member parties are (from radical to centrist): **The Socialistic Left **The Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik **The Green Freedom Party *The Moderate Party of Dorvik tend to be relatively centrist, although political scientists have noticed their closeness to the ACPD but also to GC(VU). *The rightist parties have recently broken up into two main groupings: **The libertarian Green Coalition (VolksUnie) and **The rightist Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and National Progress Party National Government The head of state is Vivien Watterson of the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik. She was elected in the second round of the 2343 elections, defeating Jane Hollaway of the Liberal-Socialist Party of Dorvik. Due to the breakup of the National Progress Party-Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik-Green Coalition (VolksUnie) government, there is no functioning government on the national level in Dorvik. One proposal for an interim government, involving the NPP, ACPD, Green Freedom Party and Moderate Party of Dorvik collapsed when the GFP objected to working with either the NPP or ACPD. A second proposal, involving the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) and the three Dargun Conference for Moderate and Leftist Unity parties is under ratification. Regional Governments Governorship signified by an asterisk*. Category:NationsCategory:Dorvik Category:Artania